Valentine's Event 2020
Happy Valentine’s Day Bushwhackers! The residents of the Commons are putting on a Valentine’s Day dance, so you know what that means! Helping with the set-up through one-time and daily quests, plus turn-ins! It’s not Valentine’s without presents! Help stock the stands with Chocolates, Teddy Bears and Roses by turning in Candy Hearts as the stations unlock. The event organizer seems a bit frazzled. Why don’t you help her out by doing her set-up quests each day? And don’t forget to keep those party supplies topped off! Nate needs to prove he's likable, and eventually he'll have to pick a date. Afterwards, help the one he doesn't pick get over her grief with some Ice Cream daily quests until it's time to help Nate’s rejected girl through the 5 stages of grief. All five quests will unlock right after each other and then she will have a new daily quest for you. Once the Valentine's dance has started, you get to look for the partner of your choice to share a moment on the dance floor. Jim and Sasha's relationship quests are around. If you haven't married them yet, you'll see either their Dating or Proposal quest line. If they are married, you get to help the pair pack for their honeymoon, or celebrate their anniversary. You can also learn how to play guitar to serenade your loved one! New for 2020 Aaron's bunnies, Cinnamon and Snowball, have run off and are making like, well rabbits! This is a challenging quest that might take you the better part of the event to complete, as you've got to catch not only Cinnamon and Snowball, but their 100 little bunny babies as well! Good luck! Redeem this code VDAY-LOVE-CAKE-2020 before Noon on Friday, February 21st and get 1 FREE Cake This Event began February 7, 2020. ''' Official Codename Blog __TOC__ '''Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Collection Stations 10 4 |name2=Teddy Bears Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in blue create Teddy Bears! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world.Birthday Party. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2= Find 10 |reward2= 2 10 4 |name3=Long Stemmed Red Roses Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in pink harvest Long Stemmed Red Roses! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3=Find 10 |reward3=2 10 4 }}FYI: The stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. Each turn in gives you 10 to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). Event Missions Making Like Rabbits 75 or Achievement 1 }} Party Organizer The party organizer Needs Your help 25 or |name2=Markers of Good Organization |type2=main |desc2=What good are whiteboards without whiteboard markers? Better find the party organizer some of those, too, so she can do her job! Available on Day 1 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Whiteboard Markers |reward2= 2 25 or |name3=Where's Clippy? |type3=main |desc3=The Party Organizer has decided whiteboards are overrated, and wants to go back to using clipboards. She's jut being stubborn, but find her some clipboards anyway. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Clipboards |reward3= 2 25 or }} Missing Pets Daily Quest 25 or |name2=Missing: Joey |type2=main |desc2=Oh, no! Aaron's pet kangaroo, Joey, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! Available on Day 2 of the Event |task2=Find Joey |reward2=2 25 or |name3=Missing: CleverGirl |type3=main |desc3=Oh, no! Aaron's pet raptor, CleverGirl, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! Available on Day 3 of the Event |task3=Find CleverGirl |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=Missing: Squishy |type4=main |desc4=Oh, no! Aaron's pet gelatinous cube, Squishy, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! Available on Day 4 of the Event |task4=Find Squishy |reward4= 2 25 or }} Note: '''After completing all the quests, they will repeat randomly every 20 hours. *The Timey Wimey watch is effective on these quests. Set-up Quests 25 or |name2=Sugar-Free Sugar |type2=main |desc2=The fellow making chocolates for the Valentines event is feeling very health-conscious this year. Find him some sugar-free sugar. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2=Find 20 sugar-free packets |reward2= 2 25 or |name3=99 Red Balloons |type3=main |desc3=Jesse was supposed to get balloons for the party, but he forgot! Help him out before his girlfriend finds out and dumps him! Available on Day 4 of the Event |task3=Find 99 Heart Balloons |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=Naming conventions |type4=main |desc4=The lass running the teddy bear table for the valentines event would like to give each bear a unique and funny name. Find her some name tags. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Teddy-Bear Name Tags |reward4= 2 25 or |name5=A Thorn in Your Side |type5=main |desc5=The girl running the Rose table at the Valentines event pricked her finger on a rose thorn! Find her some Thorn Clippers so she can get her revenge. |task5=Find 20 Thorn Clippers Available on Day 7 of the Event |reward5= 2 25 or |name6=Tasty Snacks |type6=main |desc6=Help Fleur collect Punch Bowls and Snacks for the party. Otherwise there will be nothing to eat. And that's no party at all. |task6=Find 20 Tasty Snacks Find 20 Punch Bowls Available on Day 7 of the Event |reward6= 2 25 or |name7=More Cards! |type7=main |desc7=Find some more Kindergarten Cards for the Party Organizer. This quest will repeat randomly until the end of the event |task7=Find 20 Valentine Cards |reward7= 2 25 or |name8=More Balloons |type8=main |desc8=Find some more Balloons for the Party Organizer. This quest will repeat randomly until the end of the event |task8=Find 20 Party Balloons |reward8= 2 25 or }} A Secret Admirer 25 or |name2=A Mushy Secret Admirer |type2=main |desc2= You found another note from your secret admirer! They ask you to collect Mushy Poems, which can be found anywhere in Bushwhackia. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2= Find Mushy Poems Stash them in a log in the center of the Mysterious Forest. |reward2= 2 25 or |name3=A Shakespearean Secret Admirer |type3=main |desc3= You found another note from your secret admirer! They ask you to collect Paperback Copies of Romeo and Juliet, which can be found anywhere in Bushwhackia. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task3= Find 30 Romeo and Juliet Paperbacks Stash them in a log in the center of the Mysterious Forest. |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=A Meeting With Your Secret Admirer |type4=main |desc4= You found another note from your secret admirer! They finally want to meet with you. Meet them by the old tree in the center of the Mysterious Forest. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task4= Meet with your Secret Admirer in the Mysterious Forest. |reward4= 2 25 or Title Unlock 1 }}Note: Return to the Event area and find one last note from your secret admirer to collect your reward! Music! Music! Music! 25 or |name2=Guitarist's Apprentice - Picking Your Battles |type2=main |desc2=Virtuoso guitarist, Jimmie, is willing to teach you a thing or two about playing guitar! Your first task is to collect Guitar Picks Available on Day 6 of the Event |task2=Find 32 Guitar Picks |reward2= 2 25 or |name3=Disco-floor-tech |type3=main |desc3=Jerry has been put in charge of getting the dance floor ready, but of course he forgot to get the floor tiles. Dangit, Jerry, can't you do anything right? Available on Day 6 of the Event |task3=Find 56 Floor Tiles |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=Guitarist's Apprentice - Taking a Stand |type4=main |desc4=Virtuoso guitarist, Jimmie, is willing to teach you a thing or two about playing guitar! Your first task is to collect Guitar Stands Available on Day 7 of the Event |task4=Find 4 Guitar Stands |reward4= 2 25 or |name5=Guitarist's Apprentice - And My Axe |type5=main |desc5=Virtuoso guitarist, Jimmie, is willing to teach you a thing or two about playing guitar! Your first task is to collect Guitars Available on Day 8 of the Event |task5=Find 12 Old Guitars |reward5= 2 25 or |name6=Funky Music Man |type6=main |desc6=Marvins got instruments, but he's still missing sheet music. Search the bushes so the party goers have some funky tunes to dance to. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task6=find 20 funky Music Sheets |reward6= 2 25 or |name7=Guitarist's Apprentice - A Tune to Tune |type7=main |desc7=Virtuoso guitarist, Jimmie, is willing to teach you a thing or two about playing guitar! Your first task is to find 'The Music' If you were awarded a guitar in a previous year, you won't receive another one. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task7=Find 'The Music' |reward7= 2 25 or Achievement |name8=More Instruments |type8=main |desc8=Find some more Instruments for the Party Organizer This quest will repeat randomly until the end of the event |task8=Find 20 Extra Instruments |reward8= 2 25 or Achievement |name9=More Floor Tiles |type9=main |desc9=Find some more Floor Tiles for the Party Organizer This quest will repeat randomly until the end of the event |task9=Find 20 Extra Floor Tiles |reward9= 2 25 or }} Repeating Quests Note: '''After completing all the set-up quests, certain ones will repeat randomly every 20 hours. ie. *More Cards *More Balloons *More Instruments *More floor tiles Nate's Dates '''Note: Nate's 1st and 2nd year quest are available if you missed doing them the first time around. Valentine's Event 2019/Nate Dates|Nate's Dates - 3rd Year Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_2nd_Year|Nate's Dates - 2nd Year Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_1st_Year|Nate's Dates - 1st Year Loving Teddies Available on Day 3 of the Event and unlocks in a row 25 or |name2= A Home-Sewn Teddy |type2=main |desc2= Nate's looking for the perfect gift to give his girlfriend. Those teddy bears you found him weren't good enough! Gather him some materials from bushes all over Bushwhackia, so he can make his own teddy bear. While you're doing that, he'll grab a 'special' material. |task2=Find 2 Buttons Find 20 Spools of Thread Find 10 Bolts of Fuzzy Cloth Find 30 Cotton Balls |reward2= 2 25 or |name3= Tasty Pic-a-nic Baskets |type3=main |desc3= Nate's looking for the perfect gift to give his girlfriend. Those teddy bear he made is a monstrosity, and it's roaming the wilds of Bushwhackia! Find some Picnic Baskets from bushes all over Bushwhackia to try to lure it back. Careful not to run into the teddy bear! |task3=Find 15 Picnic Baskets |reward3= 2 25 or |name4= Honeypot Pots |type4=main |desc4= Nate's looking for the perfect gift to give his girlfriend. Those teddy bear he made is a monstrosity, and it's roaming the wilds of Bushwhackia! Find some Honey Pots from bushes all over Bushwhackia to try to lure it back. Careful not to run into the teddy bear! |task4=Find 15 Honey Pots |reward4= 2 25 or |name5= Teddy Takedown |type5=main |desc5= Nate's looking for the perfect gift to give his girlfriend. Those teddy bear he made is a monstrosity, and it's roaming the wilds of Bushwhackia! Take matters into your own hands and hunt down the Corrupt Teddy. Search the fields of Bushwhackia until you find it. |task5= Capture the Corrupted Teddy (It may take numerous attempts!) |reward5= 2 25 or }} Heartbroken 25 or }} *'This is a Daily Quest up until the Stages of Grief questline is completed. Then, the "Shake It Off" quest will replace it as a daily quest.' Five Stages of Grief Available on Day 9 of the Event, and unlocks in a row 25 or |name2=Stage 2: Anger |type2=main |desc2=Find some Nate Voodoo Dolls for Nate's rejected choice to inflict pain upon. Anger can be a fun stage. |task2=Find 20 Nate Voodoo dolls |reward2= 2 25 or |name3=Stage 3: Bargaining |type3=main |desc3=Find some Notarized Notes for Nate's rejected choice. You can't bargain with notarized notes. |task3=Find 20 Notarized Notes |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=Stage 4: Depression |type4=main |desc4=Find some brownies for Nate's rejected choice. Brownies always help with depression. |task4=Find 20 Brownies |reward4= 2 25 or |name5=Stage 5: Acceptance |type5=main |desc5=Find some Apology Letters for Nate's rejected choice. It's time to accept it and move on. |task5=Find 20 Apology Letters |reward5= 2 25 or Acheivement |name6=Shake It Off |type6=main |desc6=Find some cell-phone chargers for Nate's rejected choice, so she can browse more potential dates on the phone app "Kindler" This is a Daily Quest that repeats every 20 hours. (It takes the place of the "Heartbroken" daily quest). |task6=Find 20 Cell-Phone Chargers |reward6= 2 25 or }} Jim and Sasha Available on Day 10 of the Event, and unlocks in a row Note: If you haven't married them yet, you'll see either their Dating or Proposal quest line. If they are married, you get to help the pair pack for their honeymoon, or celebrate their anniversary. *'Jim and Sasha were married during a special event on August 14, 2015.' Official CNE Blog Honeymoon/Anniversary 25 or |name2= Honeymooners - Plane Tickets |type2=main |desc2= Jim and Sasha are going away for their Anniversary (or Honeymoon)! Find them plane tickets! Bring them to Jim in the Commons when you've found enough. |task2=Find 20 Plane Tickets |reward2= 2 25 or |name3= Honeymooners - Gift Baskets |type3=main |desc3= Jim and Sasha are going away for their Anniversary (or Honeymoon)! Find them gift baskets for their House Sitter! |task3= Find 20 Gift Baskets |reward3= 2 25 or }} Dating/Proposal 25 or |name2=Have ya met Jim? |type2=main |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack is totally going for it. Be his wingman while he talks to Sasha. Make him look good in order to win her over. |task2=Talk to Jim to start. Make Jim Look Good. Return to Jim the Lumberjack. |reward2=2 25 or |name3=Suit up, Jim |type3=main |desc3=Jim the Lumberjack is going all out to ask Sasha out on a date. Find him a dozen long-stemmed roses, and a couple of tux options, so that he looks his best when he goes for it! |task3=Find 5 Tuxedos Find 12 Roses |reward3=2 25 or }} Two Left Feet Note: Once the Valentine's dance has started, you get to look for the partner of your choice to share a moment on the dance floor. Prerequisite: Complete one or both of the following quests: 25 or |name2= Dancing Shoes |type2=main |desc2= It's time to get your dance on! Find some Dancing Shoes for the Male Dance Partner |task2=Find 20 Dancing Shoes |reward2= 2 25 or }} Achievement Loving Teddies Quest Reward 'Pets' Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Valentine Card 2020 |desc2='I shoo-choo-choose you' |cost2=25 |name3=Punch Bowl |desc3=Pow! Right in the kisser! |cost3=25 |name4=Valentines Table |desc4=Place lovely things on it |cost4=25 |name5=Long-Stem Rose |desc5=Check out the stem on this rose |cost5=25 |name6=Valentines Sign |desc6='Cause your ranch is a lovely place' |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Heart Sword |desc2= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Hearts Above Head |desc3= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Roses in Hair |desc4= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Heart Eye Patch |desc5= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost5=25 |name6= Fluffy Pink Gloves |desc6= Equip this in your Glove slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=35 |name2=Valentine's Snack Bag |desc2= Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag |cost2=105 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random quester's satchel |cost3=105 }} Ye Valentine Card Stand Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase Valentine Card Gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Valentines Card |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Valentines Card |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2020 Achievements (NEW) }} }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. * Customization Lover - You bought all the Valentines things from 2013! * Customize Your Love - You bought all the Valentines things from 2014! * Heart-wearer - You bought all the Valentines things from 2015! * Hearts Hearts Hearts! - You bought all the Valentines things from 2016! * Passionate Purchases - You bought all the Valentines things from 2017! * Romantic Acquisitions - You bought all the Valentines things from 2018! * Winsome Wardrobe - You bought all the Valentines things from 2019! Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.